


Touch

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: TIMED QUEST: Day 1Prompt: Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matatabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matatabi/gifts).



“Is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Specs?” he drawls.

“We... shouldn't.” but Noctis's mind was already divorced from his body, if the light behind his pink eyes meant anything. Not-Noct was pressing against him, hands moving up Ignis' chest to play with his nipples while he undulated languidly. 

“Noct wouldn't – Noctis wouldn't want this. I w-won't let him be taken advantage of l-like thi-is,” Ignis moaned. Noct's teeth were sharper than they looked, nipping hungrily up his throat, dragging out an obscene whimper.

The hands released him, sliding down to hold his knees open while Not-Noct unzipped Ignis's pants with his teeth, eyes still boring into Ignis's own and just smiling when the freed cock slapped against his face, smearing pre under his eye. Ignis nearly bit through his palm, stifling the sounds he made when Not-Noct sucked the head of of his flush cock with just the faintest scrape of teeth below his mushroom head, and let off with a loud, wet pop. 

Noct straddled him, hand returning to the bloated cock by his own and slowly worked the residual spit up and down the length and in the same breath kissed him again and again, open mouthed and messy. He twitched, ready to come at the taste of himself mixed with Noct.

Everything was getting so warm and hazy.

“W-wait...” but there was no real struggle.

His cock was now dribbling pre, the prince's hand quick to lather Ignis's cock with it.

“It's... It's wrong,” but he bucked his hips all the same, sliding one of his own hands down with Noctis's to return the favour. Whoever was riding the prince's flesh had their eyes half-lidded, moaning at Ignis' uneven strokes redoubling their own efforts.

“So close!” And the hand froze around the base of his cock, pale skin a vivid contrast to the bruising head still drooling pre.

Noctis drew back, legs spreading.

“You can do whatever you want,” he whispers against the shell of his ear with a coy smile.

How hadn't he noticed Noct's other hand working himself open?

Ignis's on him in an instant, knocking him on his back wedging himself into Noctis' body with a low growl, humping him once, twice, thr- “ARDYN IZUNIA!” 

He freezes.

“Did I hurt you? What's wrong?”

“Cramp! Crampcrampcramp-!”

He's careful but quick pulling out, immediately rubbing the swell Noctis is grabbing on his thigh and helping him stretch it out. Several minutes and a lovely little massage later and he's right as rain, arcing the leg high and bending it nigh acrobatically.

“Sorry about that, Ig; ready to try again?” 

“Always, love,” he says, smiling wickedly “But maybe it's better if you stay on top this time?”

The lights in Noct's eyes flare to life again, “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ardyn is their safeword.


End file.
